Number Two
by StartingLine722
Summary: Lilian Garcia thinks about her life before she tells her husband that she is pregnant.


**Author: **StartingLine722

**Title:**_** Number Two**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N: This one is actually close to an 1000 words, I am excited. I have confidence in this one.**_ Italics are flashbacks, except for the first two lines. Those are thoughts._

_

* * *

__I shouldn't be out here._

_I mean in my condition. He would kill me if he found, but then again I haven't told him yet. What he doesn't know won't hurt him._

Tonight was her last night as an announcer. Well for nine months that is.

Yes, Lilian Garcia was pregnant. Again.

Lilian Garcia had been married to Shawn Michaels for four years. They met by pure chance, and the fact that Lilian was clumsy.

_Flashback_

"_I am running late. God, Lilian, why did you have to fall asleep? I mean you knew that you had to interview Rob." Lilian said to herself as she walked briskly down the hall._

_She turned the corner to head to the station, when she ran into something hard and she fell down._

"_Oh my god, I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going, I am late for an interview, and I still can't believe that I feel asleep…" Lilian babbled on._

_Shawn stuck his hand out "Here. No, I'm sorry. I was distracted too. I mean it is my first day back and everything._

_Lilian grabbed the hand and looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "Wow, you're Shawn Michaels. I have heard so about you over the years. God, I sound so fangirlish."_

"_No, It's nice to meet a fan once in a while, Shawn smirked, I'm sorry I don't know who you are. It has been awhile."_

"_I'm Lilian."_

"_Well, Lilian, it's nice to meet you, but I think I remember something about an interview?"_

"_Oh, Shit, Umm it was nice to meet you!" Lilian said as she ran off._

_And a connection was made._

That was five and a half years ago.

Two months after that day, Lilian and Shawn were official.

They had a wonderful relationship. Yes, they had their ups and downs, but what couple didn't?

After about ten months of being a couple, Shawn proposed.

_Flashback_

"_Shawn! This is all too beautiful. What did you do?"_

"_Can't a man just do something special for his girlfriend?" said Shawn with puppy dog eyes. _

"_Umm, No" smirked Lilian._

_Shawn and Lilian had a wonderful dinner. As the dinner started to come to a close, Shawn got more nervous, which Lilian noticed._

"_Shawn is everything okay?" You have been real jumpy this whole dinner."_

"_Sure everything's okay…. No you know what, everything is not okay.'_

_Shawn wiped his hands and took a deep breath "Lilian, we have been together for about ten months now. I knew from the very beginning that I loved you and that you were the one. As each day goes on, our relationship gets stronger and stronger and I fall more in love. So Lilian, the reason that everything is not okay is because you are not my wife."_

_By this time, Lilian had tears in her eyes and was shaking. Shawn reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny black velvet box._

"_So what I am trying to say, Lilian Annette Garcia, will you marry me?"_

_Even though she knew what her answer was, Lilian could not get herself to say it._

"_Ye...Ye.Ye.ss.Yess…YES, YES Shawn I will marry you!"_

They got married in January of 2004 and things were still going strong.

Three months after the wedding, Lilian found out she was pregnant.

Gabriella Marie Michaels was born on December 22, 2004. She was the light of her parents' lives. She was defiantly Daddy's Little Girl. She had her mother's hair color and facial features, but her father's eyes.

Lilian could not be any happier with her life. She had the perfect husband, amazing job, and the 1.5 kids. Now all she had to do was tell Shawn about the .5 part.

"Thank you everyone for coming out and supporting RAW! We hope that you had an amazing time and can not wait to see you again" Lilian exclaimed to the revved up crowed after RAW's main event.

When she headed backstage, she was met by Shawn. It is now or never.

"Hey sweetie, can I talk to you in private?"

She led Shawn to their dressing room where she sat down on the couch, shaking her leg.

"Lilian, is everything okay? You look like I did when I was about to propose. Wait you're not going to propose. Are you? Because we already are sort of married." Shawn said while trying to crack a joke, but it wasn't working.

"Shawn! I'm pregnant!" Wow there, she said it.

Shawn looked at her with a shocked look on his face. "Preg…Pre...Pregnat. Lilian, you're pregnant? I mean I know we have Gabby and now another one."

Lilian was starting to get afraid. Did Shawn not want this baby? Yes, they already have one, but does he not want another one? What will happen? Would he leave her?

As Lilian was lost in thought, she didn't see Shawn break out into a huge smile. She also didn't notice that Shawn was walking towards her and getting ready to hug her.

"Lily! This is amazing!" Shawn exclaimed.

"What the? One minute ago, you were having doubts about this and now…"

"I was in shock. I mean a baby is huge. But then again Gabby is getting to be so big and I wouldn't mind having another little one running around."

"Really? You are with me in this?"

"Of course, I am Lily." Shawn said as he dropped down to his knees in front of Lilian's stomach. "Hey baby. This is your Daddy speaking. I just wanted to say hi and tell you that I love you. I can not wait to see you and meet you. Please be a boy. We need another wrestler and somebody to even out the odds."

Lilian no longer had any doubts. She knew that her family was ready for baby number two.

**A/N: What do you think? Please tell me.**


End file.
